


金鱼 01

by Sangetsbo



Category: NCT (Band), Taewin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangetsbo/pseuds/Sangetsbo
Kudos: 2





	金鱼 01

cp泰昀  
助理泰容&少爷小董  
双性/DT  
=============================  
李泰容还是个二十代青年人，但人生履历可谓十分丰富。十九岁时在国外因为参与抢劫贩毒被押送回韩国，有贵人帮忙伪造了精神病证明后只在监狱待了三年。假释后去财阀应聘了内部保镖的工作。  
那是一个有黑帮成分的大财阀，韩国的黑帮确实是状况愈下，李泰容加入那时首领已经半从良安心起步自己的事业。他先去正馆见了首领，又被送到别馆交接工作。  
“那是我收养的，他父母前两年过世了。那里就他一个孩子住着。嗯。你呢，平时不用管太多，只要二楼没有响警报就不用上楼，好好做你的事。”  
李泰容领了钥匙就从正馆离开了，等他自己开车到了那里才发觉郊区的别馆和正馆比起来只能说是一栋有点寒碜的建筑。  
虽然是郊区，但是也是位于一个富人区的别墅。李泰容开门进去没有想象中的寒酸，相反地里面是豪华的装潢和高级家具，一派香艳馥郁的景象。他见过这种场面，感觉下一秒一个暗娼就会从楼上下来。  
“嗨。”楼上这时真的飘下来一个声音，李泰容拿着外套赶紧抬头。一个穿着花色衬衫和西裤的纤瘦青年站在透明的扶栏前，他的五官给李泰容一种说不上来的感觉，精致得像个人偶。  
这待遇与其说是养子，不如说像......  
“是泰容吧，我听家父说了。行李已经搬过去了，你的房间在这边。”青年一边说一边走下来，李泰容注意他走路明显地走不稳，声音也中气不足的感觉。想想首领的话，李泰容也猜到了八九分。  
“家父和你说了吗，知道我的名字了吧？”  
“思成。这样可以吗。”  
“知道就行。”董思成转身挪去客厅倒了一杯水拿给李泰容，似乎又嘀咕了一句“长得还挺好的”。他穿着轻薄宽松的丝绸衬衫，李泰容一眼就可以看见他脖子上的点点红印。毕竟是别人的家事，自己还是当做没看到好了。估计是日子过得太糜烂被父亲关在这里了吧。  
这时一阵电话铃声响了，董思成从裤袋里掏出手机走到客厅接电话。李泰容听见他的声调都提高了几度，像个撒娇的小女生一样对着对面的人说些下流的话。过了十几分钟对方才从客厅回来，脸色非常难看，显然不喜欢来电的人。看见李泰容他脸色缓和了一点：  
“不回房间？”  
“我在想您有什么需要我做的。”李泰容不好说自己站在那里发呆乱猜主人和谁打电话。  
“嗯，”董思成上唇微微往上翘，“今晚有人来，你也不用应付他，待在你房间里别出来就行。啊，留下你的电话吧。”  
夜幕降临，开门的声音，接着楼上果不其然穿来他们家公子淫靡的叫声，像蛆虫一样钻进李泰容的心脏。不知道过了多久，他的手机响了，拿起来是那个少爷充满疲惫的声音——  
“你，现在拿条浴巾上楼来。”  
客人已经走了，李泰容赶紧冲出房间门去一楼浴室拿了一条浴巾跑上楼，开门时他心里还是忐忑不安。  
董思成全身赤裸地趴在床上，身上又多了一些红印和伤口，下体红红白白地湿了一片。他抬眼看见李泰容进来，翻了个身强撑着坐起来，似乎因为叫了太久嗓子喊得有点哑了，只轻轻地说：“放那里吧。”李泰容抬头看向他。真的太瘦了，手臂看起来只是青筋缠绕着骨头。微微汗湿的头发贴在脸颊上，青年精疲力尽地躺在床上，眼睛累得半睁半开。  
“我给您拿了牛奶来。”李泰容把马克杯递过去，还有两片安眠药。董思成喝了点牛奶，没有吃药。“老头教你教得挺好。”他这么评价道，然后又躺了下去。李泰容刚要给他盖被子，对方又哼哼说：  
“我要洗澡......”说着又挣扎了几下。  
“......那我......”“抱我。”董思成说着，抬起脚用脚趾刮了刮李泰容的大腿。李泰容几乎是一眼就看到他大腿间的春色。  
他才上班第一天，这算是勾引吗？  
接着这个少爷又慢慢地将手探到下身粉嫩的肉花里开始抠挖起来，还不停地从口中冒出细碎的娇喘。李泰容皱了皱眉，忍不住开口道：  
“您这是在干什么。”  
“里面......嗯......有东西......够，够不到，帮我......啊......”青年从喉咙里挤出了哭腔，手更加急切地往里面挖去。李泰容怕他乱弄抠破了下体，赶紧说：“我知道了，我帮您弄，您别动了。”  
以前只是听说过那些大佬们男女通吃，李泰容自己懒得去碰野鸡野鸭，这会硬着头皮把手伸过去，他立刻意识到了这副畸形的身躯——这个漂亮的青年身体下面长着女人的东西。接着他毫不费力地就从里面掏出了一颗玻璃球，上面沾着不少分泌物，李泰容看这眼熟的形状，抬头看了看天花板上的吊灯——第一层果然少了颗装饰的珠子。  
董思成细白的腿不知道什么时候缠住了他的手，夹着手臂轻轻地磨蹭着李泰容的手腕，湿润的眼瞳还一派无辜地注视着他。  
李泰容被他撩拨得忍不住了，骂了一句脏话就把他的大腿掰开，青年身下的嫩批因为刚才激烈的侵犯还肿着。李泰容没想到刚刚从大门离开的那个老头这么厉害，想想反正是这骚鸡先勾引自己的，脱了裤子就提枪上阵，一下硬生生捅进了董思成身体里。这个婊子的逼刚吃完金主的东西，现在又来勾引自己，李泰容越想越觉得离谱，一边快速顶弄着青年，手上也用力揉着他软绵绵的胸脯。开始他还觉得穴里干涩，但是很快下面就传来咕叽咕叽的声音。  
董思成感觉自己好像脱离了肉身，他没想到李泰容力气和尺寸都这么大，自己都要被捅穿了。才有发育迹象的双乳被这样用力地揉捏，很快他就疼得受不了地啜泣起来。李泰容甩了甩头发不满地骂道：“妈的......婊子一个装什么处女......逼水都流一地了。”董思成听了哭得更委屈，手无力地拍打着对方的背：  
“不，不要了......啊出去......你给我出去！”  
不会吧，都阅人无数了还听不了dirty talk吗。  
“我现在出去，就怕小骚逼不放我走啊？”李泰容坏笑着说着敬语，手上更加用力地揉着董思成已经开始有些肿起的胸乳。“才被玩过就吸我吸得那么紧？”乳尖和乳晕都被蹂躏已经红肿得不成样子，下面的花肉被操得痉挛起来，董思成被折磨得也满脸是泪，哭声像受了伤的幼鸟的哀鸣似的楚楚可怜。李泰容抬手拍了拍他圆润的肉臀，后者受了刺激马上哭得更厉害。  
有没有搞错，本来以为是野鸡，就是个哭包小雏嘛。  
“受不了还勾引我，也太淫荡了吧？那个老头伺候得你不爽吗？”李泰容一边说一边将阴茎挺得更深，动作剧烈得好像要把留在青年身体里的他人的体液搅动起来。  
“他......嗯啊，哪是那老鬼伺候我，他自己老了，只会用他那硬不起来的玩意在我身上蹭来蹭去，脏死了......还要用那种东西玩得我下面喷好多水才放过我......会长收养我，就是养条帮他圈钱的母狗......啊好疼......”董思成一边说一边双腿蹭着李泰容的腰，好像野兽不允许交配对象离开一样。  
“那你父母......”  
“还用问......肯定是被他害死的......啊，本来我家的事业就不怎么样......他就是个老变态，以前就摸过我......”董思成费力地扭动着腰磨蹭着身体里的东西，苍白的双手缠上对方的后颈，断断续续地将过去对李泰容说了出来，里面对方的肉柱突然顶到了花心，他哭着尖叫出来，惊得花蕊没忍住地泄出了一大股淫浆，花穴立刻收紧狠狠吸住李泰容，前面的花茎也费力地喷出薄精，全部糊在董思成的小腹上。李泰容又用力拍了拍他那两瓣白嫩，留下殷红的指印。  
“啧，我还没射呢，你把我手弄干净来。”不等青年抗拒，李泰容就把之前沾了不少批水的手指伸进青年因为快感微微开张的小口里，就着舌肉和湿软的黏膜玩弄起来。董思成意识到和这个人做爱显然不会像和金主一样单一漫长，被压制住了口舌他只能被迫发出轻微地支吾声。  
好不容易等李泰容射出来了，嘴里的侵犯也终于停了。董思成无力地摔回床上，下意识地蜷缩起身体用手揉着疼肿的胸脯。李泰容立刻下床穿好裤子，给主人披上衣服要将他抱起，董思成裹着被子躲开了。  
李泰容：？  
董思成胸口现在还痛的要命，他扭捏了半天，终于用不符合他年纪的音调怯生生地说：“能不能......亲我一下。”  
“你那小嘴吞了自己的逼水还想亲我？”洁癖李泰容面无表情地望着他。青年表情轻轻地变了一下，随后就低下头。李泰容看看他白皙皮肤上那些象征着凌虐的伤口，抹了抹嘴唇，说着“我知道了，亲你就行了吧。”凑上了董思成有点红肿的唇瓣，舌头在湿润的红肉间探索着，吮吸着，好一会才放开。  
味道腥腥的。  
接吻结束董思成不明所以地笑了出来，随后向李泰容伸出双手做了个求抱抱的动作。  
将董思成抱到浴室，李泰容走出来帮他找换洗的衣服，路过客厅看到了茶几一角之前没注意到的小鱼缸。  
当时已过子夜，客厅里只开了一盏亮黄光的装饰灯，昏暗的灯光折射进鱼缸，将清水里金鱼所在对着的那片玻璃上印出了李泰容自己的脸。  
“还养鱼，他有空养吗。”李泰容自言自语了一句，就走上了二楼。


End file.
